Moon After the Rain
by Scarlett Spider-Girl
Summary: Well, this is a love story with Kaceystar and Bumblebee. Hope everyone likes it and there will be more chapters to come, but I am also working on my own Transformers story, so bare with me. Rated M just in case.


Moon after the Rain.

*Author's note: This is a one-shot (though it may be more if enough people ask for more) between Bumblebee and Kaceystar. I came up with this idea when listening to Taylor Swift's "I'm only me when I'm with you" Kaceystar belongs to Optimus Prime 007 and I am doing this story with her permission. The rest of the characters belong to Hasbro. The ones you don't recognize (i.e. Rosedancer and Stardancer) are mine. Yeah, so there you go. Enjoy!*

"…" normal talk

'…' bond talk

"…" comm talk.

**\.../** song playing

Song title and artist: "I'm only me when I'm with you" Taylor Swift.

_**Kaceystar's POV**_

I raced down the hall, escaping Ratchet's angry wrath. His favorite tool to throw went whistling mere centimeters past my CPU. Ratchet stormed out of his med bay, doused in pink, another wrench in hand.

"Kacey, get your aft back here!!" he shouted at me.

"Yeah right! Like that's gonna happen! I'm not going to let you strap me down to the med berth for my maintenance check up!" I bolted around the corner and slammed into someone. I fell backwards onto my aft and winced in pain, looking up.

"Oh slag."

"Oh slag indeed." There stood my father, his arms crossed over his chest, slight anger flickering in his optics. I quickly pulled myself to my feet as Ratchet came running around the next corner.

"There you are, you slaggin little…" he trailed off as he saw Optimus standing there. "Hi Optimus." My father nodded to Ratchet as he glanced back to me. His faceplates remained smooth, but he couldn't hide his amusement from me over our bond.

"Kacey, what am I going to do with you?"

"Not throw me in the brig?" I asked, hopeful. Father merely pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're a full grown femme, this is something I would expect from Sunny or Sides. What brought this on?"

"I lost a poker game."

"You? Lost a poker game?" my father asked in disbelief. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It was team poker. Sunny and Sides, Ironhide and Chromia, Bee and myself, Rose and Star. I didn't know Bee sucked at poker until it was too late. Losers do what winners say. I had to paint Ratchet pink, Ironhide's idea by the way." I smiled, turning to face Ratchet. I chuckled as his hands balled into fists.

"And Bee?"

"He was supposed to booby-trap…" There as an explosion down the hall, then Bee went sprinting past us, feathers on his armor and in his wake.

"YOU FRAGGIN SON OF A GLITCH!!!" Came Wheeljack's cry.

"…Wheeljack's lab with feathers and glue." I chuckled as he chased after Bee. My father blinked a couple times as he watched Wheeljack vanish around the corner before he turned to me.

"Both you and Bee will spend the rest of the day and the night in the brig. I'll collect you in the morning."

"Aw dad…"

"Don't 'aw dad' me. You did this to yourself. Now march."

"Yes sir." I pouted.

_"Prowl, I need you to collect Bumblebee and lead him to the brig"_

_"Yes sir, may I ask why sir?"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Recreation room."_

_"You'll see in about two seconds."_ There was silence on the other end for a few seconds before Prowl spoke up.

_"I see sir. I'll collect him right away."_

_"Thank you Prowl."_ My father ended the conversation, but not before hearing Jazz's laughter on the other end.

"Come on Kacey, brig time." I pouted, making my father laugh. "Just think of it as today's lesson."

"What's the lesson, 'don't play poker'?"

"I was actually going to say don't play poker with Bee." I puffed out a sigh as we walked towards the brig. Bee was already in his cell and was chuckling as Prowl lowered the force field. Bee looked up to me and waved ecstatically.

"How long?" Prowl asked.

"Till morning." Bee's hand dropped as he heard how long we were going to remain in the cell.

"Frag it." He muttered after everyone else had left.

"Well, despite the fact we got caught, I think it was worth it. It's been too long since I've seen Ratchet in that lovely shade of pink." I smiled, making Bee laugh.

"And making Wheeljack look like that earth creature, what is it called?" Bee was silent for a moment as he thought. "A chicken! Making Wheeljack look like a chicken!" he smiled brightly.

"Yeah, that was almost as good as when Sunny and Sides met Rose and Star." I chuckled to myself.

"I wasn't there for that; I was with Sam and Mikela." I sent him a sidelong glance through the wall. "Well I was. Tell me the story, please?" he begged. I heaved a sigh and nodded.

"Alright, alright. It was almost a year ago when the new Autobots came to our base. Sunny and Sides, along with some other mechs and femmes, went out to greet them Myself, my father, Ratchet and Ironhide were the first to greet our new comrades. Sunny and Sides came running out next, to check out the new femmes. You should have seen their faces when they laid optics on Rosedancer and Stardancer. Before they fainted."

"They fainted?!" Bee exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, full on their faces fainted." I chuckled at the memory of Ratchet and Ironhide having to lift Sunny and Sides back to the med bay. "After they woke up, they were both so energized that even Ratchet had trouble making them sit still. He actually sedated them just so he could treat them! They were both ripping mad when they woke up for the second time! Of course afterwards, they couldn't stop talking about Rosedancer and Stardancer, the new twin femmes that every mech was staring at. Of course, Sunny and Sides couldn't have that; the two of them had decided when they laid optics on Rose and Star that those two femmes were going to be theirs. They beat the slag out of any mech who looked at those femmes wrong, or right. And boy did Rose and Star know they were being watched by Sunny and Sides. Those two femmes led Sunny and Sides on a wild goose chase. Star caved first to Sides and they became Sparkmates soon after. But Rose led Sunny around like a puppy on string. It took Sunny nearly three earth years to get Rose to finally look at him the way he longed her to look at him. He kept whining about it to me every time she walked past him. He would come running to me, saying 'Kacey, Star did this…Kacey, Star did that…' I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to intervene on Sunny's behalf." I rubbed my helm for a minute, remembering chasing Rose down the hall to get her to talk to Sunny. "Primus, it was like dealing with sparklings." I heard Bumblebee chuckle and I glanced back over to him.

"Sounds like Sunny had it bad."

"Yes, very bad. I eventually got Rosedancer to go out with him, and now they can't keep their hands off each other. I can hear them interfacing in the recreation room at night! I know that they are going to bond sooner or later. I can tell by the way she looks at him. She wants him to be her sparkmate more than anything. But you know Sunny, scardy cat Sunny." I chuckled, leaning back against the wall.

"He'll come around." Bumblebee smiled, also leaning back.

"Yeah, if I don't kick his aft in the right direction first." Bumblebee laughed loudly, making me chuckle. "Ugh…I hate being in these cells…" I sighed, pushing myself off my aft and walking over to the recharge bed. I lay flat on my back and stared up at the ceiling. Only then, in the sudden silence, did I notice my spark beat furiously against my spark chamber. I closed my optic lids and fought to control it's frantic pace.

As I slowed the pace of my spark, a scream tore the silence. I jolted up, my optic lids wide. I heard Bumblebee swear loudly and I figured he must have landed on his aft.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"I don't know…" Another scream and I suddenly burst out laughing.

"What? What is it?"

"It's Rose…" I managed between my giggles. Bee raised an optic ridge as he thought for a second.

"Oh…you mean…they're interfacing?"

"Oh yeah, I bet she's with Sunny…finally." I smiled. I lay back down on my recharge bed and allowed my optics to turn offline, falling into recharge.

*OMG! This is the first chapter. I decided it was going to be more than one chapter when I got halfway through the story. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but that kinda changed in the middle, so, yeah. Anyways, chapter two will be up and I think you guys are going to enjoy it very much. It has something to do with Sunny and Sides and Kacey and Bee –wink wink- Anyways, again, thank you OP 007 for letting me use Kacey for this story. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^ ~Scarlett Spider-Girl~


End file.
